NS-7 PDW
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = NS-7 PDW |Image = NS-7 PDW.png |Description = The hard hitting but slower firing SMG is used as an efficient personal defense weapon. Made by Nanite Systems, the leading Auraxis firearms dealer. |Empire = NS |Weapon Type = SMG |Can Use = Infiltrator/Light Assault/Combat Medic/Engineer/Heavy Assault |Fire Rate = 750 |MaxDamage = 125/15 |MinDamage = 100/65 |Velocity = 400 |Reload Speed = 2.35s/2.675s |Ammunition = 30/240 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.25/1/1.5/0.05 |Aim Accuracy = 0.3/0.3/0.3/0.3/0.05 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.2485/0.2485 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.6 |Recoil Angle = -19/-12.25 |Recoil Bias = ← |Recoil Decrease = 20 |First Shot = 1.5 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 799}} |-|Black= |-|Gold= The NS-7 PDW is a Common Pool SMG. It features a longer maximum damage range than any other SMG at 15m (20 with soft point ammunition equipped), as well as a slower rate of damage drop-off further out. Combined with its lower rate of fire and very manageable recoil, the NS-7 PDW is arguably the most effective ranged SMG in the game, though this is offset by its comparatively slow time to kill. The NS-7 is very unique in that, beyond the 20-25 meter mark, it out-guns every other SMG in damage and Time To Kill. Combined with better long range controllability, the NS-7 spans the gap between SMGs. Overall this SMG, like other Nanite Systems weapons, has high versatility but little speciality. It is best used when you do not know what types of combat situations will be present in a battle, as it is neither professional at long range or short range. However, this versatility allows it to outperform other SMGs between short to medium range, and it can drop targets efficiently as long as you have good aim. Being a Nanite Systems weapon, unlocking the NS-7 PDW with daybreak cash means it will be available on all characters on your account, regardless of faction. It is available in the planetside 2's "fresh meat pack" bundle. Damage with Range: 125 @ 15 meters 112 @ 41 meters 100 @ 65 meters Attachments Notes *As with all NS weaponry, the "common pool" sound profile is a useful tool for tactics and anonymity; without checking their minimap, enemies within audible range will not be able to tell if it is a friend or foe firing the NS-7. Adding a suppressor will create further crowd anonymity, but with all the drawbacks the suppressor provides. *The forward grip is a perfectly viable rail attachment for the NS-7, as its already sterling recoil characteristics make ADS fire much more usable than most other SMGs. Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the NS-7 PDW. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the NS-7 PDW. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the NS-7 PDW. Ribbons Medals Media NS-7 PDW review by CAMIKAZE78 (2013.07.25) NS-7 PDW review by ZoranTheBear (2013.07.27) NS-7 PDW review by Wrel (2013.10.08) Category:Submachine Guns